justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance Goals
Just Dance Goals is the first installment in the Just Dance Goals franchise. Gameplay and Features Introducing all new game modes on PS4™, Xbox One™, Nintendo NX™, and Wii U™ consoles, with more focus on online and sharing features: *“'Squad Goals'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Gym'” mode, to customize workout sessions and exclusive choreographies to lose weight. $0.99 for 1 Week, $5.00 for 1 Month, $12.00 for 3 Months and $25.00 for 1 year. *“'Dance Quests'” mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode, where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV', where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *Introducing Dance.ly, a new feature for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo NX and Wii U where players sing, lip-sync, act, and/or perform in front of their cameras to create shareable music videos. Only select songs are available in this mode. *Additionally, Just Dance Goals will also introduce Just Dance Goals: Extra Songs, a new streaming service that will regularly deliver exclusive new content and offer subscribers 150 songs at launch. At launch, Extra Songs also offers 4 Unlimited Exclusive Dance Quests. This service is exclusive to Xbox One, Nintendo NX Wii U and PlayStation 4. *You can now use your smartphone as a controller to play the game on the Wii U, PS4, Nintendo NX and Xbox One. This allows Wii U and PS4 users to play with up to 6 players instead of 4, which is a feature previously exclusive to the Xbox One. *"Party Master Mode" Party Master returns, like previously as a Wii U exclusive. A fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Community Remix', Dancergram, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor (for 7th Gen consoles only) are all returning features. Covers TBA Track List * On Old-Gen, songs are arranged as shown below, but on New-Gen, they are alphabetical. Alternates Sweat Extreme Themed Mashups There are 28 Mashups in the game, but only fourteen are playable on the Xbox 360, Wii and PS3. Also, there are eight Mashups exclusive in Just Dance: Red. * "(W/8)" - Exclusive to the Wii and 8th Generation consoles. * "(P)" - Exclusive to PAL consoles. * "®" - Exclusive to Just Dance Red. (Note: Just Dance: Red ''Mashups do not have themes; instead in the theme column, they have their release month provided.) Prizes Party Master Mode Community Remix Avatars Gallery controller-2017.png|Controller App BETA-PAL-COVER.png|Beta PAL Cover Jdgoalscover.png|PAL Cover Jd-goals-logo.png|Logo Previews Trivia *''LGBT's alternate version is the hardest song in the whole Just Dance franchise. **Only three people out of 53k people (As of January 7th, 2017) has gotten 5 stars on it. *The only promotional song in this game is 24k Magic. *As Do You Mind is the hardest song in the main tracklist, it has no glove. **It is unknown if that was just a cover up or if it was a mistake and they forgot to add it. *In the Just Dance Goals app, there is no filter for Starboy, though it was advertised in the commercial. **It is the only song that doesn't have a filter. *On the app, you can spend in real life money to unlock song packs to add to your game. **There are only 4 available right now. Those are: Justin Bieber, cupcakKe, RuPaul, and Ariana Grande ***There is supposed to be 12 available at start. Each come with an extension of 3 songs for $7.00. Category:Video Games Category:Just Dance Goals Category:Mellisa Category:Heyppls Inc.